Stupid Love Song
by fajrikyoya
Summary: Hal yang paling menyakitkan adalah tidak dapat membahagiakan orang yang kau cintai saat ia bersamamu.


Oke, saya tau banyak sekali fanfic yang hiatus karena menginjak kelas XI dan apalagi IPA, dan apalagi OSIS, sangat menyita waktu sampai-sampai saya nggak sempet ngetik fic lagi. Karena my lovely android yang selalu setia menemani saya saat bete dengan memutar lagu like we used to (yang entah kenapa selalu berputar-putar dikepala saya) saya akan buat oneshoot angst romance #applause# #gaknyambung#

Stupid Love Song

Summary: Hal yang paling menyakitkan adalah tidak dapat membahagiakan orang yang kau cintai saat ia bersamamu.

Pairing : 0027, 6927

Rating: T

Warning: Yaoi. OOC. Boring. Kacangan. Gombal. Gembel. Alay. Typo akut, and if you don't like, you can read another else

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini hujan. Rasa segar mengguyur Namimori. Aku melirik jendela, diluar sana masih sangatlah ramai meski hujan semakin lebat. Didalam ruang tengah rumah petakku yang sederhana, aku berselimut dengan Tsunayoshi. Ia merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuanku, dengan satu mangkok popcorn karamel super renyah yang kubuatkan khusus untuknya. Kami menonton The Curious Cases of Benjamin Button, yang sebenarnya sudah ditontonnya beratus-ratus kali. Aku bisa hapal ceritanya tanpa menonton, karena tentu saja, Tsunayoshi menceritakannya tanpa kuminta. Setiap sore setelah kami pulang sekolah, Tsunayoshi akan menyempatkan diri ke rumahku, menonton film-film yang dia suka. Well, bahkan aku punya jadwalnya. Rumah kami memang lumayan berdekatan, sehingga orangtuanya tidak terlalu khawatir.

"Nih, disini tuh sedih banget. Enma pokoknya harus nonton."

Adegan sedih yang dimaksud Tsunayoshi adalah saat kecelakaan yang dialami oleh si pemeran utama wanita. Aku akan menyediakan tissue untuknya menangis.

Tapi,

Dari semua film yang kami tonton setiap hari: Dear John, The Curious Case of Benjamin Button, My Sister Keeper, Forest Gump, Minority Report, Wanted dan Insidious,

Hanya Tsunayoshilah yang aku saksikan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tsunayoshi adalah teman baikku. Aku biarkan dia menganggap hubungan kami seperti itu. Tapi bagiku sendiri, sosoknya yang imut itu lebih dari sekedar teman. Dia adalah jiwaku. Aku sendiri baru menyadari diriku menyukainya sejak kami satu kelas lagi di tahun ketiga pada Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Ditahun kedua kami di SMA ini Tsunayoshi lumayan sibuk dengan ekstrakulikuler Bahasa Perancisnya. Sementara aku, yang memang masuk jurusan eksak, berusaha fokus agar nilaiku tetap bagus. Terkadang kami berdua jalan ke mall, menemani Tsuna mencari film lagi. Tetapi sepertinya ia tidak begitu suka film-film Perancis.

"Di ekskul Perancis ada kakak kelas baru." Katanya pada suatu minggu dimana aku dan Tsunayoshi makan kebab berdua di salah satu gerai.

"Oh, ya?" Aku menimpali. "Siapa?"

"Rokudo Mukuro."

Oh, aku tahu orang itu. Kakak kelas dua belas dari kelas Sosial yang sangat terkenal itu. Aku dengar dari adik kelas kalau dia _playboy_, dan bisa saja memutuskan hubungan meski usia jadiannya baru beberapa jam. Entah apa menariknya cowok mesum berjambul nanas itu bagi Tsunayoshi. Kuredam rasa kesalku dan kuberikan senyum untuknya.

"Oh." Kataku.

"Dia baik banget sama aku. Kalau aku nggak ngerti, aku diajarin sampe ngerti. Terus kadang suka dikasih coklat. Terus dianterin pulang pake mobilnya yang mewah itu. Enma, enma! Mukuro-senpai itu perhatian banget lho sama aku. Apa jangan-jangan dia naksir aku, ya?"

Hatiku mendadak ciut. Namun melihat senyumnya yang mengembang dengan begitu manis, mana tega aku memasang wajah masam? Mana tega aku cegah dia pulang menumpang mobil Mukuro meski biasanya dia ada di jok belakang motorku? Rasa tak tega itu menohok perasaanku, pelan-pelan namun dalam sekali. Aku merasa ada tembok diantara aku dan Tsunayoshi sekarang. Aku menungguinya selesai ekskul Bahasa Perancis dengan harapan dia akan kembali akrab padaku, namun lagi-lagi dia pulang dengan Mukuro brengsek itu. Senyuman formal Mukuro seakan memberitahuku, jika aku bukanlah orang yang pantas untuk membahagiakan Tsunayoshi. Berkali-kali aku pulang sambil memikul kekecewaan, menelan mentah-mentah rasa cemburuku.

Cemburu?

Tentu saja.

Jika ada barometer kepantasan antara aku dan Mukuro, aku lebih pantas membahagiakan Tsunayoshi. Kami saling mengenal sejak kelas 4 SD. Akulah yang pertama kali membelanya saat diganggu oleh anak lain, meski aku tahu akhirnya kami berdua akan babak belur. Akulah yang pertama memberikan pelukan dan ucapan selamat ulangtahun padanya, bahkan aku berusaha mendahului orangtuanya. Aku tahu siapa perempuan pertama yang ditaksir Tsunayoshi. Aku tahu makanan kesukaannya, film kesukaannya, pelajaran kesukaannya, olahraga kesukaannya, lagu kesukaannya dan tempat kesukaannya. Aku tahu apa yang paling dia tidak suka, hal-hal yang membuat moodnya merosot...

Aku tahu Tsunayoshi lebih dari yang orang lain tahu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Halo?" Aku mengangkat telepon dari Tsunayoshi dengan semangat. Ia sudah izin orangtuanya dan janji kepadaku, bahwa kami akan mengadakan _pajama party_. Memang tolol jika dilakukan oleh dua orang remaja pria. Tapi masa bodoh. Yang kami berdua lakukan hanyalah ngemil dan nonton film, ngobrol dan main game sampai pagi.

"Eum...begini, Enma. Aku pergi ke klub dengan Mukuro hari ini. Kalau aku sempat, aku akan kerumahmu ya!"

Kukerutkan dahiku, sedikit merasa jengkel. "Ok."

"Uhm..." Tsunayoshi mendadak canggung.

"Tsuna? Aku..."

"Sudah ya. Daah."

Putus.

Keparat, untuk mengatakan 'Aku mencintaimu' saja aku tidak bisa.

Dasar bodoh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_ "Maaf, Enma. Aku ke Festival Film Perancis sama Mukuro."_

_ "Yah, aku tidak bisa kalau minggu ini. Kan ada janji mau nonton konsernya James Morrison sama Mukuro. Sudah beli tiket, lho. Kan nggak enak kalo batal."_

_ "Enma, acaranya bisa ditunda, nggak? Aku nggak enak dengan Mukuro."_

_ "Yah, Enma telat. Kan besok anak Bahasa Perancis ada agenda."_

_ "Aku mau makan malam sama Mukuro. Janjinya besok saja ya?"_

Aku berbaring di ranjangku hampa. Tanpa pakaian karena memang saat aku menerima pesan terakhir kalau janjiku dengan Tsunayoshi dibatalkan lagi, aku habis mandi. Entah ini sudah yang keberapa. Aku tidak ingat. Sama seperti aku tidak ingat kapan aku jatuh tertidur.

Saat aku tidak sadarpun, Tsunayoshi yang hadir dalam mimpiku. Di dalam mimpi Tsunayoshi datang, seperti biasa menonton film bersamaku. Aku merasa disana Tsunayoshi begitu nyata. Aku bisa mendengar suaranya, menyentuh helai-helai rambutnya. Aku bisa mencumbu tubuhnya, memadu kasih bersamanya sampai kami berdua mabuk karenanya. Kalau aku hanya bisa melakukan ini didalam mimpi, aku tidak keberatan untuk tidak terbangun lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Begitu terbangun, ponselku penuh dengan panggilan dan pesan dari Tsunayoshi. Kubiarkan saja ponselku tetap berdering. Masih dengan sehelai boxer, aku membuat popcorn karamel di microwave. Minumannya susu kocok rasa green tea. Film yang kuputar adalah Dear John. Mungkin sedang pas dengan suasana hatiku. Kunikmati makanan dan minumanku. Rasa yang biasa dikecap Tsunayoshi. Saat berbaring di sofa, bantal yang kurebahi tercium aroma shampoo yang dikenakan Tsunayoshi. Aku tak ingat sejak kapan tanganku yang lengket memasuki celanaku, dan mulai meracap keintimanku. Rasanya hangat dan lengket. Saat tengah dalam keadaan yang memalukan seperti itu, Tsunayoshi merangsek masuk kedalam rumahku. Matanya membulat dan bibir mungilnya terbuka saat melihat paha dan tanganku berlumur cairan mani.

"Pulanglah. Kau pasti lelah." Kataku dengan wajah dan tatapan yang datar.

"Tidak." Katanya dengan suara bergetar. "Aku mau sama Enma."

"Terserah." Kataku, menarik tangan dari kejantananku. "Aku sedang tidak ingin bersamamu."

Hal yang terjadi selanjutnya membuatku terkejut.

Tsunayoshi menjilati tanganku yang kotor. Airmata menetes dari mata bulatnya, dan pipinya memerah saat dia melakukan hal yang sama dengan pahaku. Kemudian ia membetulkan celanaku. Tatapannya sangat putus asa.

"Enma..." katanya. "Enma berhak marah padaku. Tidak apa-apa."

Aku masih diam.

"Boleh aku disini dulu hingga besok pagi?"

Aku mengangguk lemah. Aku merebahkan badan di sofa sementara Tsunayoshi bersila di lantai, mengunyah poprcorn sambil menangis. Ia menyeruput susu kocoknya sampai habis. Tangisnya tidak berhenti, meskipun filmnya sudah selesai. Hatiku bergetar. Tanpa kusadari kuelus rambutnya, kurangkulkan kedua lenganku melingkari tubuhnya. Aku mengambil banyak tisu untuk menghapus airmatanya.

"Ada apa?" kataku, berbisik dengan suara sehalus yang aku bisa. Aku melihatnya memakai pakaian terbaiknya. Jeans favoritnya dan sepatu kesayangannya. Apa kencannya dengan Mukuro kali ini gagal?

Tsunayoshi menjawab dengan kecupan. Kubiarkan dia masuk. Ciumannya begitu putus asa. Aku merangkulnya kedalam pelukanku lebih dalam, menjawab kecupannya. Iramanya begitu kacau. Mungkin hanya kami yang berciuman saat suasana hati sama-sama hancur. Tsunayoshi mendorongku hingga telentang dan mata bulatnya menerawang kedalam mataku.

"Enma baik." Katanya. "Enma begitu baik."

"Aku tidak mengerti, Tsuna." Kataku, seraya bangun dan merangkulnya lagi. Namun Tsunayoshi menjatuhkanku kembail.

"Kenapa aku bodoh banget, sih?! Kalau tahu begini, lebih baik sama Enma saja!"

Setelah satu jam hening, Tsunayoshi bercerita bahwa hari ini seharusnya ia dan Mukuro brengsek itu pergi jalan-jalan kesebuah festival musik _jazz_. Mereka berangkat terpisah karena katanya si kepala nanas itu tidak bisa jemput. Namun saat Tsunayoshi datang, ia melihat Mukuro tengah mencium gadis lain. Mukuro berusaha memberikan penjelasan, namun hati Tsuna sudah terlalu sakit untuk mendengarnya.

Intinya, dia mempergunakan aku untuk pelariannya dari Mukuro.

"Enma?" panggilnya. Suaranya yang halus seakan merobek ulu hatiku.

"Apa?" jawabku, selembut yang aku bisa.

"Enma sayang aku, nggak?"

Wajahnya begitu polos saat ia mengucapkan hal itu. Mata bulatnya masih menyisakan jejak airmata. Nyaris tidak ada yang membenci Tsunayoshi karena tingkah dan wajah manisnya itu. Termasuk aku. Tapi bagaimana aku mengungkapkannya? Yang aku lakukan hanya menariknya kedalam pelukanku dan mengangguk.

"Enma...Enma..." Tsunayoshi terus memanggilku. Sedu sedannya meraung didalam pelukanku.

"Tsuna...aku..." kutundukkan kepalaku, kubisikkan kata-kata itu dengan penuh cinta ditelinganya.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucapku. "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

"Enma...huk..." Tsunayoshi meremas kausku. "Makasih. Enma...Enma..."

Rasanya seluruh beban dipundakku terangkat. Aku merasa luar biasa lega hingga terbaring kembali di sofa, dengan Tsunayoshi yang menangis didalam pelukanku, diatas tubuhku. Aku membelai kepalanya, menyunggingkan senyum manis karena aku memang ingin memberikannya untuk Tsunayohi. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, mata bulatnya masih berkaca-kaca, dan kini senyumlah yang menggantikan tangis kesedihannya.

"Aku...juga...cinta sama Enma." Katanya terbata-bata.

"Sungguh?" aku mencubit pipinya. Tsunayoshi menjerit protes.

"Ngyaaaa...ukh...asal Enma tidak selingkuh." Katanya, memberikan suatu titah.

"Siaaaaap..."

Mungkin malam ini aku mabuk.

Bibir Tsunayoshi terasa seperti _gateu chocolate_ bagiku: hangat, lembut dan begitu adiktif. Rasanya luka-luka hatiku terjahit, pelan-pelan tersembuhkan dengan cinta yang begitu mendadak dicurahkan dari orang yang benar-benar aku cintai. Aku tak tahu lagi, rasanya ciuman Tsunayoshi yang canggung namun liar itu melelehkan otakku. Kunikmati hangat dan wangi tubuhnya. Kami berhenti berpelukan-berciuman saat Tsunayoshi membuatku terjengkang dari sofa.

"Aduh!" pekikku.

"Ah, maaf..." Tsunayoshi membelai punggungku. "Maafkan aku, sayang."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yes, selesai!

Bagaimana?

Abal, alay, norak, atau terlalu mainstream?

Jangan lupa review yaaa


End file.
